Catminline's Diary PART 5 Respect An Elder
by Denoxkun
Summary: Part 5 of Catminline's Diary, as she helps out an old man who's being bothered by little bratty kids, but why do some kids pick on the elders, one must respect the elders, for they have more wisdom than is even thought they are more uglier than us!


Catminline's Diary in

Respect An Elder

December 24th, 2005

AT CATMINLINE'S ROOM WE FIND HER LOOKING OUTSIDE

THE WINDOW AT THE BRIGHT BLUE SKY AND WIND

BLOWING HER HAIR REALLY NICELY!

Catminline: "Smiling" I'm so glad to have helped out Leeme yesturday

to get her money back from those gangsters, it was the

nicest thing I could have done for her, I think this is a

beginning of a new friendship.

Catminline's Mom: "Yells out to Catminline from downstairs."

Catminline, someone out there wants to see you!

Catminline: "Yells out to her mom" I'm coming!!

"Downstairs at Catminline's front door, we find Catminline opening the

front door and saw the Mayor of Argot, Mr. Gaspi."

Catminline: "Smiles" Oh, you're the mayor, what brings you here?

Mr. Gaspi:"Looks at Catminline seriously" Can you do me a favor?

There is an old man that almost lost the will to go on in life,

I saw how greatly you helped out the dancer yesturday.

Catminline: Okay, what do you want me to do about it?

Mr. Gaspi: "Looks concerned" Please, make him feel better, he

should be hanging around the park now.

Catminline: "Looks puzzled" What park?

Mr. Gaspi: The Argot Park of course, "he took out a map and hands it

over to Catminline" here's the map of how to go there. I'll

pay you good if you do.

Catminline: "Smiles determinely" Okay, you can count on me!

" Several feets away a bit uphill, Kentio overheard the conversation."

Kentio: "Looks disappointed" Hmm... does she have a job now?

"Panics" NOOO, that means she'll be too busy to HANG OUT

WITH ME!!

??: "Appears behind Kentio looking all mysterious" Who are you

talking to, little brother?

"Kentio looks behind him looking up"

Kentio: "Smiles and waves" Hey Yikko, what's up? I'm gonna be

following Catminline for today, and see what she is up to.

Yikko: "Closes his eyes thinking" Catminline, huh? Ok, just don't go

too far and don't stalk her too much either.

Kentio: "Smiles, waves goodbye to Yikko and rushes off to catch

up with Catminline." Okay!

AT THE ARGOT PARK, WE FIND AN OLD MAN FISHING

NEAR A POND QUIETLY WITHOUT A CARE IN THE WORLD!

Maschi: "Looks very depressed" Ohoooo... I'm getting too old to

do anything now, I might as well spend the last few years of

my life here.

"A couple of bully kids came towards old man Maschi with their

evil grin on their face from behind."

Kid1: Still hanging around in the same place, old man?

Kid2: "Starts to laugh" Yea, old geezer, doesn't your beard get any

longer, hahaha!

" Kid2 took away Maschi's fishing rod away by force and broke it"

Kid1: Too bad you're not a kid anymore, go back home before you

get sick, hahahahahaha! "Looks behind them and saw Catminline

heading towards them a lil angry and got a bit frighten before they

noticed it was a girl." Aha? "Calms down in relief "... oh... it's

just a beautiful looking girl there, for a second there, I thought

we saw a monster.

Kid2: "Smiles evily looking at Catminline getting closer to them" We

have nothing to fear.

Catminline: "Showing her angry look" You should be sorry, you should

respect your elders, I just saw what you did to that old man

over there.

Kid1: "Looks at up at Catminline in a disrespectful way" Girl, this is

none of your business, once you reach 70 or more, they'll be so

weak and defenseless that they won't be needed anymore,

hahaha!

"The two bully kids ran off away from Catminline and the old man

Maschi"

Catminline: Jerks!

Maschi: "Looks up at Catminline looking scared" Ah?... Who are you?

Catminline: "Pats the old man's back and smiles at him." It's okay now...

ahaa.. what's your name?

Maschi: "Feels calm and more confident" I'm Maschawrito, my friends

call me Maschi for short alot.

Catminline: I'll call you Maschi, it's shorter that way.

Maschi: "Looks down and a lil worried" Okay, man, those kids has no

respect for their elders...

" Looks at his broken fishing rod in front of him."

Maschi: They even broke my fishing rod, now I can't go fish.

Catminline: "Smiles and reaches her arm out to him asking for the

fishing rod" Maybe I can fix that, give it here, Maschi, you

got a strong tape?

Maschi: "Looks down and more disappointed." Ahaa... no...

Catminline: I'll get some of mines in my house, okay? I'll be

right back.

" Catminline left Maschi alone for a while and rushes to her house on her

right direction."

A LITTLE MORE FAR BEHIND, WE FIND KENTIO WALKING

AROUND LOOKING COMPLETELY LOST, BUT IN FRONT OF

HIM, HE SAW IN FRONT OF HIM CATMINLINE RUNNING AT

HIGH SPEED TOWARDS HIM!...

Kentio: "Smiles in suprize." Catminline??

Catminline: "Got shocked and stops her running roughly."

Ahaaa... sorry I scared you for a sec, what are you

doing around this part of town?

Kentio: "Looks up at Catminline puzzled." Are you... still busy? You

got a job now?

Catminline: "Looks confused." I dunno yet, all I know is that I got to help

an old man out now before those kids bother him again.

Kentio: "Got shocked." Those kids has no respect for an old man?

"Got angry hearing that." I'll get my tape, I'll show him I have

respect for him and I'm a kid.

Catminline: "Smiles" Okay, if you insist.

BACK TO WHERE OLD MAN MASCHI WAS GAZING AT THE

BEAUTIFUL TREES ABOVE HIM ALL COVERING UP THE SKY!...

Maschi: "Slightly smiles." That girl sure is nice, it seems that she's

taught well.

" One of the bad kids came back behind the old man while he was

gazing above him not doing anything at all came to insult him

again with an evil grin on his face."

Kid1: "Is Ticked" Well, old man, you're still here? Can't you see that

this park is just for kids?

" Kentio and Catminline with the tape appears right behind the bully kid

by surprize"

Kentio: "Was very mad" Can't you see that you're annoying?

Kid1: "Looks behind him and was shocked and mad." You dare defend

an old man, Kid?

Kentio: The name's Kentio, me & Catminline won't let you hurt him.

" Kentio punched Kid1 in the face"

Kid1: "Moved around sideways struggling against his brusied face."

Ahaaa... his punch is strong, I shall return, Kentio, old

rival. Hahahaha, remember, you started the fight, the

name's Keyot, we shall meet again, and next time, we'll

make you sorry.

" Keyot left the scene in a blink of an eye."

Kentio: "Calms down still mad." I'll be waiting, I'm not afraid of you!

Maschi: "Smiles looking at Catminline and Kentio." You returned!

Catminline: "Smiles at the old man." Of course, got tape... there!

" Catminline fixed Maschi's fishing rod with tape."

Maschi: Hmmm... "he tries out his fishing rod again and he was

surprized how well it worked again." yes! It works again, thanks

alot, you 2!

Kentio: "Smiles proudly." What are friends for? I'm a kid but I have

full respect on the elderly.

Catminline: You sure helped alot too, Kentio!

Kentio: "Smiles at Catminline" Thanks! "Looks at Maschi serious" But

Maschi, I think it'll be a great idea to defend yourself against

those kids from now on, you can't let them push you around, you

know. You're waaay older than those kids, you have the rights

to disipline them, they need to learn to respect the elders

because you were a kid too and you have alot of life

experience that those kids have yet to experience.

Maschi: "Looks determined and feels like he is a bit more younger."

You're right! Thanks, kid, I'll be sure next time I won't

be a shy and sorry old man anymore. I was so ignorant.

It's my right to be here and if the kids don't like me being

around here, then tough luck because they need to learn

some discipline and respect.

Kentio: "Smiles at Maschi" I'm glad and don't forget, it's Kentio.

"looks at Catminline" So, Catminline, off for the rest of the day?

Catminline: "Thinking" Well, I guess so for as far as I know.

Kentio: "Smiles greatly" Okay... then when we get back, lemme

introduce you to my big brother.

Catminline: I'll be glad to, heehee!

"Catminline and Kentio leaves Maschi fishing with Joy while they

go back home walking together, talking random things.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
